Talk:United Rebel Front (Necros)
Ok I can understand them getting there hands on a few freighters or frigates, maybe even a cruiser. But where the heck did they get a super-carrier? -Ares117 03:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, but a few problems: *Were do these guys get the resourse to maintain such a huge vessel? *How do they have the known how to run it? *How do they get the man power to do all this and take a massive mile long ship that is prized by the UNSC and is in no doubt heavily guarded. *Wouldn't the ship atleast warn others of whats going on? *Also wouldn't the crew destroy the ship before letting it fall into the hands of terrorists? Please acknowledge the problems listed. Regards-Ares117 06:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *I would imagine that by seeing their description that this group has pretty much the resources needed to mobilize a pretty decent sized army. As well like APS pointed out they have sympathizers and I am willing to bet they have alot of front companies that may deal in machinery and other related fields to get needed resources plus other bussinesses to rake in money to afford any lacking. *APS answer does the best justice *APS' answer for starters. In a battle where the UNSC was lured into fighting on the rebel's home turf it is more than likely that traps such as the nuclear rigged asteroid or ambushes could have seperated the supercarrier and seeing it;s role it is bound to be giving support from the back or attacking up front, possibly seperating it from it's escort. *It is possible said ships were not available to help. And also is it not possible that the ship was in a situation where it's communications were jammed, something I have no doubt a group like this is capable of doing. Also you could destroy comm via fighter or if you can get the ship quick enough and go then the entire fleet can come but you will be long gone before they can arrive. *Well APS makes a good point. And also destroying the ship could only be done from certain places like the reactor or bridge, assuming it has a big red self destruct button which may have been taken when it was to early to tell if defeat was inevitable. As well these things are no doubt expensive to make and any commander would realize that a supercarrier cannot be made easily and is an asset. It is possible that the ship's commander who may believe help is coming or believe the UNSC to be easily capable of recapturing the ship would not destroy it, believing it to be worse for the UNSC in the long run. Foxtrot12 07:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) From a different standpoint you can consider the URF as Nod and UNSC as GDI. Although they may seem to be the underdogs, the URF could quickly become a powerhouse like CIS from SW. Alright, this is much more believable. But may'be you should write about what happen during and after the war. It would be pretty cool to see the URF vs the Covenant. Although I have no doubt they would get blown to high hell! XD Regards -Ares117 00:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC)